legendarygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Events
'Events Types' There are 5 types of Events which each offer different collections and rewards. #'(Bounty Hunter)': 1-Time Collection, Trophy Collection, Event Store & Leaderboards. #'(Commander)': Crusade, Trophy Collection, Event Store & Leaderboards. #'(Slayer)': Trophy Collection, Event Store & Leaderboards. #'(PvP)': Towers, Event Store & Leaderboards. #'(Vault)': Vault Draws, Point Collection, Event Store & Leaderboards. #*'It's highly recommended to join a Guild to earn much more rewards from Events.' #*You can post a Guild Ad for your guild or find a Guild in the Guild Ads Thread. #*If you're looking for friends you can post your username in the Friends Thread. 'Event Tips' *Each Event is rotated on a weekly basis lasting anywhere from 3 to 6 days. *Participating in Events will earn you Event Medals to spend in the Event Store. *The Event Store is open for 1 day after each Event closes. *After the Event is over they disappear, so be sure to spend your medals. *Each event has Store Packs which offer heroes with higher multipliers temporarily. *Example: Vazgore had a 13x Commander multiplier during the Halloween Event which was reduced to 5x after the Event ended. 'Event Collection' Both Commander and Slayer Events offers an Event Collection. This is particularly appealing for free-to-play (f2p) players, who can earn decent rewards for participating. There are 4 different Collections to complete during the Event. Most players can obtain up to the 2nd collection rewards free while pay-to-play players who get lucky and spend a lot of $$$ to get the UR Event Hero can get the 3rd/4th Collections. *'1st Collection:' Rewards a 3★ Event Hero (Example: Cleric Gerin). **Requires 1-3★ Evolution Materials. **It used to require a specific 3★ hero, but it's easier now so you can dust most 3★s. *'2nd Collection:' Rewards a 4★ Shield (HP), and 4x 4★ Materials for the Event Hero. **Requires the 4★ Event Hero, 2-4★ Evolution Materials, and X amount of Solo Trophies. *'3rd Collection:' Rewards a 5★ Shield (HP), and 4x 4★ Materials for the Event Hero. **Requires the 5★ Event Hero, 4★ UR Event Hero, and a lot of Solo Trophies. *'4th Collection:' Rewards 1, 4★ Soul of the featured Legendary Hero that event. **Requires the 6★ Event Hero, 5★ UR Event Hero, and 6★ Unique Event Hero. 'Trophy Collection' There is always a Trophy Collection for Bounty Events, and occasionally there will be one available during a Commander or Slayer Event. 'Bounty Event Trophies' Bounty Collection offers rewards for collecting trophies. *You can earn Gems, more Bounty Hunter keys, Shards, Ores, and more from collecting many trophies. *Some milestones are impossible to reach without having a full team of 4x Bounty multipliers. *The last Collection reward at 3.5M trophies is a 4★ featured affinity Bounty Hunter including Devorah, Tovar, Minera, Sum Il Tek, and Drosh Wavestrom. 'Commander Event Trophies' You can earn more 1-time rewards by defeating bosses and collecting Trophies. *Rewards include Shards, Gold, Essences, Heroes, Gems, etc. *You earn trophies after every boss you defeat, and the amount of trophies increases after each boss. *After defeating 72 of both bosses you'll be able to claim the final Trophy Collection reward. **The final Trophy Collection reward is one of the 5 starter 4★ Legends. 'Slayer Event Trophies' You can earn more 1-time rewards by defeating Inferno Bosses to collect Trophies. *Rewards include Shards, Gold, Essences, Heroes, Gems, etc. *You earn trophies after every Inferno Boss you defeat, and the amount of trophies is greater for higher level Inferno Bosses. *After defeating 500? Inferno bosses you'll be able to claim the final Trophy Collection reward. *The final Trophy Collection reward is a valuable 4★ Legend Relic for one of the 5 starter Legends. 'Event Store' The Event Store has many great items you can spend Event Medals from Crusade or Bosses on. Every 24 hours certain items in the store are restocked. You can spend Event Medals to purchase Heroes, Potions, Shards, Wisps, etc. *'For Commander Events:' Always buy the daily refresh of 15 Crusade Keys available for 500 Honor Points (100 Points per 3 Keys). *'For Slayer Events': Always buy the daily refresh of 5 Boss Keys for 5 Event Medals. Each item has a set max number of available items in store. For example you can only buy 25 Longenite Shards before the item is no longer in the shop. After the 1st day of the Event an Event Relic is released. You can use Relic Coins to buy Relic Boxes that give you materials to upgrade the Event Relic to 6★s. You can use Hero Coins to purchase Hero Boxes that give you materials to evolve the featured regular and UR Event Heroes. You need to get lucky opening Hero Boxes or craft a 6★ material from 20 5★ materials to evolve the UR Event Hero to 6★. The Relic and Hero Boxes will increase in cost after a certain amount of them are bought. After 16, both packs will include a Giftbox to trade or send to guild members. 'Events' You can view all events on the 2017 Events page. Category:Events